


and i drown in you again

by inkin_brushes



Series: Immortals (Vamp AU) [38]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood Drinking, M/M, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkin_brushes/pseuds/inkin_brushes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaehwan is caught in a raging storm, but the others have only still waters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and i drown in you again

The gentle sound of the lake water lapping at the shore was soothing, peaceful. Off in the trees, an owl hooted, and the leaves rustled against one another in the slight breeze. 

Wonshik inhaled deeply, looking over the surface of the water, at the moon reflecting over the ripples. Camera clicks, five in rapid succession, made him turn to look at Hongbin, who was in turn pointing his monstrosity of a camera at Hakyeon, a little ways ahead of them. Hakyeon had slipped his shoes off, was holding them in one hand, his pants rolled up, and he was wading in the water, feet sinking into the mushy silt on the bank. As he walked he made very soft, splishy sounds. Even vampires couldn’t move completely silently in water, it turned out. 

Taekwoon had passed on the offer to get his feet wet, but he hovered as near to Hakyeon as he could without touching the water, watching him like doing so brought him his own sort of contentment, peace. 

Hongbin stopped, just for a moment, to flick through the pictures he’d gotten. This venture wasn’t specifically for the purpose of having a photoshoot, had simply been for the four of them to gather as friends out in the open, to talk and play. But Hongbin was always looking for his chances to take his photos. 

“Get any good ones?” Wonshik asked, peering over Hongbin’s shoulder.

Hongbin grunted an affirmative. “Hakyeon’s photogenic,” he muttered absently. “And it’s interesting, seeing a vampire look so soft.”

Wonshik did think the pictures were pretty, Hakyeon bathed in moonlight, to the backdrop of the lake. He pressed his mouth to Hongbin’s ear and whispered, “Take some of Taekwoon hovering over him too.”

“I heard that,” Taekwoon said, very softly, his voice carried over on the breeze.

Hongbin giggled and obligingly zoomed out to do so, but Taekwoon was deliberately turning away from them. Hongbin took a picture of his butt, just to be contrary. 

“You know what we should do?” Hakyeon said suddenly, stopping and looking at them. “We should go to the beach, one night. We’re close enough to the ocean to make it there and back in a night, easily.”

“The beach?” Wonshik asked, a little skeptical. “And what? Bring a cooler full of blood bags? A giant umbrella to protect us from the moonlight?”

“Yes,” Hakyeon said, smiling and utterly undeterred by Wonshik’s sarcasm. “It’d be fun, I think, to play at it. We could go swimming too. I think it’d be beautiful.”

“It might be nice,” Hongbin said. “I could get some good pictures.” Wonshik gave him a look, and Hongbin gave him one right back. “I am not planning on spending the next hundred years in the same ten mile radius. We can go explore, a little.”

Hakyeon beamed, and then looked to Taekwoon, standing above him on the bank. Ever soft, Taekwoon murmured, “I do not like sand.”

“We could get sparklers, and maybe some fire crackers,” Hakyeon said, laughing at some minute change in Taekwoon’s expression that Wonshik couldn’t see.

“I don’t think anyone likes sand, really,” Hongbin said. “Gets everywhere.” He slid Wonshik a coy look. “Especially when you’re made to lay in it.” 

Wonshik looked away, a little flustered. That had been a good day, four summers ago. Hakyeon dragged them and some of the other hunters to the beach — really he had some kind of obsession — and Wonshik and Hongbin had snuck off a little way to, well, do what they did best, back then. But they hadn’t snuck far enough away, and even if they had, they had already been finding out that sex on a beach was not nearly as fun as it was made to seem in movies. Sand rubbing on one’s dick chafed like a bitch, and Hakyeon tripping over Wonshik’s ankle midway through as he came in search of them hadn’t improved things anyway.

It was still a memory that both embarrassed and amused Wonshik.

“We don’t talk about that day,” Hakyeon said, loud and stern, pinning both Hongbin and Wonshik with a glare.

“I didn’t say anything about any day,” Hongbin said, snapping a picture of Hakyeon as his face darkened. 

“What day?” Taekwoon asked. He had perked up, a little, and it was almost cute. Almost. 

“I,” Hakyeon began dramatically, plodding out of the water and back up onto the grass, “had planned a lovely, innocent outing to the beach, and these two—” he gestured at Hongbin and Wonshik with his shoes, “ruined it by— by— sneaking off and fornicating in some beach shrubbery.”

“Ah, the wild days of my youth,” Wonshik said, affecting a wistful, far-away expression. 

Taekwoon snorted. “Sand,” he said, and it was all he needed to say.

“Yeah, we regretted it,” Hongbin said sweetly.

“Have you ever had sex on a beach?” Hakyeon asked Taekwoon, grinning up at him playfully. Wonshik wasn’t sure he wanted to be here for this conversation.

“No,” Taekwoon said, very simply, and Hakyeon laughed.

“Me neither,” Hakyeon said. “I know they say there’s a first time for everything, and we have eternity and all that, but I think that is something I will pass on.”

Taekwoon nodded. “Sand.” He reached up, tucking a wayward strand of Hakyeon’s hair back into place.

“Sand,” Hakyeon agreed, his laugh diminishing to a soft smile. 

“You are so vanilla,” Wonshik said, teasing. “Live a little.”

Hakyeon slid him a glance, eyes glinting, and it spoke of wickedness. Wonshik didn’t want to know.

——

Taekwoon’s hands were warm and broad on Hakyeon’s thighs, bracing, and Hakyeon ground down in his lap. Even through two layers of denim, it made both of them gasp. Hakyeon leaned back, breaking their kiss, and watched as Taekwoon’s eyes fluttered open, gaze unfocused. 

“Do you think we’re vanilla?” Hakyeon asked, smirking a little.

Taekwoon reached up, running a finger through the line of blood going down Hakyeon’s chest. The bites from whence the blood had come, at the juncture of Hakyeon’s neck and shoulder, had already healed. “Too much blood to be vanilla,” Taekwoon whispered, smearing a line of red over Hakyeon’s collarbone, over skin that was smooth and unmarked, his tattoos having faded away with turning. 

Hakyeon hummed, grabbing Taekwoon’s wrist and bringing his hand up to his mouth to lick the blood off his fingertips. He let his fangs graze skin, teasingly, and Taekwoon let out a shivery little sigh. 

Hakyeon as a vampire seemed to be a whole new sexual weakness for Taekwoon, and Hakyeon was revelling in it. 

He braced one hand on the back of the couch, and the other went down between their bodies, fingertips tripping over Taekwoon’s bare chest, to palm at Taekwoon’s crotch, feeling his cock hard and straining against the denim. Taekwoon twitched, a little, and Hakyeon leaned down, nuzzling against his ear. “Do you want me to bite you, Taekwoon?”

Taekwoon didn’t reply, simply swallowed thickly, and Hakyeon grinned, nipping at the shell of his ear as he rubbed at Taekwoon’s cock through his jeans. “Was that a no?” Hakyeon asked.

“Hakyeon,” Taekwoon whispered, and it was a plea and a reprimand at the same time. 

Hakyeon kept up his movements against Taekwoon’s crotch, not enough to get Taekwoon off, just enough to keep him on edge. He nosed down, breathing so Taekwoon would feel warm air against his jaw, his neck. He pressed soft kisses as he went, and Taekwoon tipped his head, giving Hakyeon more skin to work with. Taekwoon did have a lovely neck, but Hakyeon liked biting a little lower, where his neck met his shoulder. 

“You have to give me permission,” he said, echoing the words Taekwoon had murmured to him so many times when he was human. His lips dragged over Taekwoon’s skin as he spoke, fangs grazing. 

“I do not,” Taekwoon said, and it sounded strangled. His tone would have almost been indignant, but he was too ruffled to pull it off. “I am not human, you horrid little tease.”

“But I _want it_ ,” Hakyeon said, and he pulled his hand away from Taekwoon’s crotch, bracing it on the back of the couch instead. He settled back, over Taekwoon’s lap, lining their hips up just so. He circled his hips down, letting a little shiver of pleasure rock through him. “Indulge me.”

“I indulge you far too much,” Taekwoon murmured, and then he had to bite back a whimper as Hakyeon rolled his hips again.

“Tell me you want it,” Hakyeon said. He nipped, just lightly, the tips of his fangs catching on the tender skin of Taekwoon’s neck. He didn’t draw blood. He wanted to.

Taekwoon’s fingertips were digging into his thighs. “Please,” he whispered, feathery voice high with arousal and embarrassment, and Hakyeon knew that was the best he was going to get.

Hakyeon bit down, slow, his fangs not breaking the skin at first, just _pressing_ , before they were sliding through skin, and Taekwoon was gasping, head tossing back. Blood welled up, and unconsciously Hakyeon clutched Taekwoon nearer to him as he drank, taking small mouthfuls. He ground down, wanting friction, the taste of Taekwoon’s blood in his mouth putting him near the edge. 

“Hakyeon,” Taekwoon whimpered, and Hakyeon bit down again, harder this time, and Taekwoon’s hips jerked up. “Ah ah _ah_ —”

Hakyeon ground his hips down, relentless, his fangs pressing into tender skin, and he knew from the sounds Taekwoon was making that he was orgasming, coming in his jeans like a teenager and not the centuries old vampire he was. The thought made him dizzy. 

He pulled away, still circling his hips, but now he was doing it more gently, letting Taekwoon shiver with aftershocks. “I can see why you used to love making me come by biting me,” he said, looking down at Taekwoon fondly. “It’s fun. And heady.”

Taekwoon blinked up at him, eyes glazed. He looked well fucked and they hadn’t even _fucked_ yet. 

“If you’d told me how much you enjoy being bitten, I’d have turned sooner,” Hakyeon continued, still teasing.

“You talk too much,” Taekwoon murmured. “And you have blood on your lips.”

“I do have blood on my lips,” Hakyeon said, solemn, “you should clean it off. That’ll shut me up, too.”

Taekwoon blinked up at him slowly, and then leaned forward and swiped his tongue over Hakyeon’s bottom lip obligingly.


End file.
